


Roundelay

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Top Lelouch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 包括部分复活作设定作为前提背景。复活剧情后鲁路修遭遇超能力事故，意外穿越回了皇历2018年叛道中后期正在欧洲打仗的七骑旁边，并发现这个朱雀的身体发生了一些突变。大致上是个后天双性操作+两修一雀的3P展开。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 45





	Roundelay

**Author's Note:**

> Lof随机抓人抽选点梗的产物，正好跟我之前一个脑洞重了就写了。

按理来说，在连续三天的行军和持续作战结束后，在逃出庆功宴回到房间把自己扔回柔软的床上好好睡上一觉之后，是不应该出现像时下这样的异常状况的。意思是他在睁开眼睛之后的第一时间就发现有另一个人睡在了旁边，跟他挤在同一张床上，手臂绕在他肩膀上，从他背后抱着他的肩膀睡得很香，而他完全不记得这件事是怎么发生的。

刚打完一场战役的第七骑士努力定下神来想了想，确认自己前一夜完全没有喝酒，应该也没有吃到任何成分不对的食物。虽然他夜里睡得很沉，但也处在正常限度内，而且只是因为精力消耗问题。他因为太累在草草洗过淋浴后擦干自己就直接爬上床了，这会儿只穿着一条贴身底裤，所以他实质上是与背后那人肌肤相贴的，从触感上判断是个男人，从隐约贴着他屁股的东西判断还是全裸的。朱雀感觉自己脑门上青筋直跳，同时内心又疑窦丛生。他不相信有谁能在不触发警报的情况下闯开圆桌骑士休息区的门禁，除非是另一个圆桌骑士，或者皇帝本人，哪怕是其他皇族成员也不行。

他没喝酒，没断片，很清楚自己没向任何人发出邀请。所以这到底是什么情况？有人走错房间？但其他圆桌骑士应该都不在这附近，更别说是皇帝本人了。还是说又出现了什么能够影响人心的Geass？想到这里他胃里一沉，扭过脸小心地瞥了背后的人一眼。他只想确认一下那个人是不是还没醒，结果这么一动就直接把对方弄醒了。映入他眼帘的是一头异常熟悉的黑发，和半张更加熟悉的漂亮脸蛋儿，和看起来迷迷瞪瞪的只睁开一线的紫色眼睛。

……咦，还真是别的皇族？

朱雀的思路转得没有动作快。他在看到对方的脸的一瞬间就弹起身来，抓着对方的胳膊肘一拧，把这个突然出现的裸男给正面朝上地按在了床铺当中，腿再一跨就将其彻底压制住了，然后用另一只手卡住了对方的脖子，整套动作行云流水一气呵成。刚刚醒转的男人呛了口气，被这么一折腾显然是完全清醒过来了。他瞪着眼，里边清晰地映出第七骑士在一瞬间变得凶神恶煞的脸。

“——操。”看上去是鲁路修的人开口时也是鲁路修的声音，而这个声音非常稀罕地用不列颠尼亚母语爆了粗，“你想谋杀我吗？！”

“你为什么会在我床上？”朱雀对着他一阵咬牙切齿，“我昨天下午才跟罗洛确认过你好好待在阿什弗德，那可是地球另一侧。不对……你真的是鲁路修吗？”

也不是不存在有人假冒的可能性，不管是感官欺骗还是物理层面的欺骗。想到这里朱雀松开按住对方胳膊的手，改而捏了捏眼前这张熟悉无比的脸。是正常的脸。他正掐着的这条脖子上也没什么奇怪的仿真面具边缝。被他压在身下的男人拧起眉毛，脸因为被他扯到变形而看起来有些滑稽。

“你在说什么——放手、朱雀，我要喘不上气了……”

他的脸色确实越变越差了。朱雀想起来让手头力度泄了泄，毕竟就算要审问也不能让人直接背过气去。鲁路修猛吸了口新鲜空气，胸腰都顺势向上一挺。考虑到朱雀此时还是坐在他身上压制他的姿势，而他们两个身上加起来也就穿了一条底裤，这样的状态其实不太妙。他胯下那根东西本来还老老实实地软着，这会儿直接重重蹭在了朱雀的两腿之间，眼见着就变得不那么老实了。朱雀哼了一声，忽然感觉到被那活计给碰到的地方有些异样。他眨了眨眼，下意识地动作一顿，感觉到原本是会阴的部分被底裤磨蹭得有些发痒。他睡觉的时候穿的是比较宽松的平角内裤，照理来说不该出现这种情况。他迟疑地低下头看向自己的胯部，又看了眼还在喘气的鲁路修，还是抬起腿从他身上挪开了。待到安全地背过身去跪坐好了，朱雀才尝试着把手探向两腿之间。他本来只想从外侧拨拉一下内裤的位置，结果手指擦过那里时感觉更奇怪了，于是他把手伸进内裤，隐约碰到了一道柔软的肉缝。

在战场上所向披靡的帝国第七圆桌僵住了。他机械地用手指戳了戳，扣了扣，按了按，脑子里忽然变得一片空白。他僵在这里的时间太长了，以至于鲁路修发现了他这边的异常状况。依然是全裸状态的男人撑起身来，动作自然无比地从他背后揽住他的腰，接着也毫不客气地把手掌插进了他的内裤。朱雀差点飞起一脚把这个不速之客直接从床上踹下去，然而鲁路修的手指隐约擦过了某一点，让他腿间多出的陌生地带陡然扩开一阵过电般的酥麻感。他闷哼了一声，然后恼火又惊愕地发出大叫：

“这是什么啊——？！”

结果他在醒过来半小时后还和鲁路修坐在同一张床上。两个人都是全裸。

他在稍微冷静下来之后留意到了面前这个人与他所认得的鲁路修不太一样，比如说眉眼间看上去要成熟些，身形轮廓也似乎更加挺拔修长。而对方确实也自称是个无辜的时空穿越者，还跟他确认了一下今年是不是皇历二零一八年，具体是几月几号，这里又是欧洲的哪片战区。这也不是什么私密信息，朱雀没必要在这方面进行情报保密。比较诡异的是他们的问答是在全裸状态下完成的，他连原先仅剩的那条底裤都脱掉了，而且对着鲁路修双腿大开。看上去稍微年长一些的男人跪趴在床上，双手按着他的膝盖，低头仔细地看着他两腿之间的奇怪部位。阴囊后方分化出了一个小小的阴蒂，与柔软闭合的阴唇相连。外观上看起来完全就是属于女性的那部分性器官，不知道里面的具体情况是怎样的。鲁路修在帮忙做解说时只是凑近看了看，也许凑得太近了一点，除此之外倒是没再真的动手。“你这里要是有那种小镜子，我可以帮你比划一下怎么看。”他的神情竟然还挺正经，说话时也是一副公事公办的态度，“当然了，大的立镜也行，如果你愿意站或坐在镜子面前打开腿研究的话。”

“不必了。”朱雀说。

“或者借用一下你的手机？”鲁路修提议道，“我也可以帮你拍个照。”

“不必了。”朱雀说。虽然对方的表情真的很正经，但他还是觉得眼前这位相当不怀好意。他咬了下嘴唇，努力控制自己不要对此感到羞耻。首先鲁路修并不是没见过他的裸体，其次他自己都对两腿间多出的东西很陌生，也很难说对“有个男人直勾勾地盯着那里看”这件事有什么奇怪的实感。可是那道目光还是莫名其妙地让他感到一阵脸热。鲁路修抬起头，表示差不多看完了，朱雀也把两腿并拢了。他指向对方身上的一个血红色的图案，这东西在裸体状态下特别显眼。“现在，解释一下你脖子前边是什么玩意儿。”

“穿越时空的时候附带的。”鲁路修眼睛都没眨一下，“我也不知道是什么东西，但之前遇到类似的情况时它也在那里。”

“你说的话我一个字都不想信。”

“但反正你也找不到更加合理的解释。”

“谁知道呢。”朱雀咬着牙瞪了他几眼，翻身抓过自己的内裤开始往腿上套，“我要预订一趟回东京的行程，越快越好。”

“你是想去见你实际认得的那个我来确认一下情况吗？”鲁路修说，“倒也没什么不行，反正他应该什么都不知道。”

朱雀在套好内裤之后回头瞥了他一眼。他们之间的信息不对等太严重了，虽然朱雀现在算是有点相信了时空穿梭这一类的鬼话，但还是不可避免地对这位突然出现在自己床上的方式感到恼火。“我衣柜里有备用的衣服，自己挑几件尺寸还合适的穿上。”他硬邦邦地说，“你得跟我一起去。”

他眼见着这个未来版的鲁路修垮下了脸。“不——等等，这不行。”男人说，“你知道的，时空悖论之类的，一个人不能见过去的自己，一旦见面就肯定有一方会死，还是什么的……”

“你刚刚才说你来自于某个不确定的未来，我们也不见得能到达那个未来。”朱雀眯起眼，“这就改口了？”

“是啊。”鲁路修说，“谁知道我见一次我自己会对未来产生什么奇奇怪怪的影响。”

“我觉得你在胡扯。”朱雀不客气地扯住他的手腕，强行把他拖下了床，“跟我一起去，有些事得当面对质才能弄清楚。反正你没有我的允许也逃不出军部，试试看啊。”

“是吗？”鲁路修向他质疑道，“你就不怕我使一些别的小手段？”

“我能把你押送到皇帝面前一次，就能做到第二次。”朱雀冷着脸说，“别逼我真的对你动手。”

他们没有确切地谈到有关于ZERO的事，这番对话也可以从不同的角度上去理解，算是某种心照不宣。朱雀觉得逮着一个未来人发问肯定能获得比时下去面对这个时空的鲁路修能获得的信息多，但是谁知道呢，他有点不太想通过这种手段来获得答案。男人叹了口气，没有试图挣扎，像是默认了朱雀的说法。“能让我再说一句话吗？”他低声道。

“你说。”朱雀打开了衣柜的大门。

“哪里出现异常就从哪里开始着手解决，”那个人用一种十分真诚的口吻说，“所以我觉得我们用你的女性器官打一炮就能解决问题了。”

朱雀转过身，冷着脸一拳揍在了他的肚子上。

在各自都穿上衣服之后，他们总算脱离了那种像是在一张床上一夜情过后闹了不和的奇怪氛围。朱雀的动作很快，他直接预订了午后的行程，动用圆桌骑士的专机直接降落在东京的那种，顺利的话他们能在当地时间一大早就赶到阿什弗德。鲁路修穿上了他柜子里最宽松的一套衣服，但脚脖子那地方还是稍微短了一截。他们并肩站立的时候，年纪差异带来的身高差距就变得很明显了。鲁路修用一条方巾遮住了脖子，朱雀在他换完衣服后斜眼瞪了他一会儿，觉得他就这么套上自己的衣服让人感觉说不出的古怪，就好像他们已经亲密到这个能互换衣柜的地步了。

没准他们本来有机会进展到这一步来的，可惜造化弄人。

但是往后几年会变成怎样呢？至少眼前这位来自于某个他们的关系肯定还算不错的未来。能在刚睁眼确认到身边的人是谁时表现得毫无防备，也能够再自然不过地在肢体动作与言语上表现得十分亲昵，看样子是已经和他所认得的枢木朱雀互相和解了。第七骑士在机舱中坐下时撑着额角，有些怀疑他们是怎样做到重新握住彼此的手的。有些问题他其实不太愿意去面对答案，就比如说如果细想下去，他可能从来就无法做到将对鲁路修的感情全数转化为憎恨，而如果他的立场没有他以为的那样坚定，另一些事情就多了些转圜余地。

专机里的空间很宽敞。鲁路修坐在机舱另一侧，距离飞行目的地越近就越是愁容满面。为了倒时差方便，朱雀在中途去休息室躺下睡了一觉。他醒来时航程才刚过半，而鲁路修已经在靠背椅里直接睡着了。朱雀皱着眉看了他一会儿，还是拿过毛毯给他盖在了身上。

虽说是被自己胁迫着一同上路的，眼前的男人却没有真的慌到失了分寸，看样子是有把握不会真的被人加害，即使他们此时在名义上还处在互相不对付的阶段里。不，刨除掉已经被封锁的ZERO相关的记忆，他和鲁路修·兰佩路基之间倒是没有什么冲突摆在明处。朱雀想了一会儿还是觉得缺乏头绪，他一向能大致把握到鲁路修的想法，却对眼前这位的态度和做法有些猜不透。仔细想来，这个人所遭遇的问题并不比自己小，虽然他似乎也不是第一次遇上这种类型的麻烦了，不过他的说辞不能全信，也可能只是他为了骗得信任而在强作镇定虚张声势。

在换回校服之前，朱雀去洗了个澡。当着别人的面不太方便做，他这才有机会好好摸索一下自己现在的身体。他试着用手指去描摹形状，又小心地向里探了探，遇到的阻碍比自己想象的要严重一些。是阴道瓣吗？他的手指能够确认到那道壁垒的存在，但在进一步探索上遇到了一些困难。热水储备有限，他没有在喷头下待太久，摸索也是点到即止。他擦干身体穿上校服衬衣的时候困惑地盯着自己平坦而结实的小腹，好奇起了里面是不是真的多了个配套器官。外观上反正是看不出来了。

他走出浴室时，鲁路修已经醒了，毛毯滑到了膝上，正按揉着自己的脖子。他先是就这条毛毯道了谢，然后看着朱雀换上的校服衬衫长叹了一声。“我真的不想见我自己。”他这么声称。

“你在心虚什么呢？”朱雀挑起了眉毛。

“不是心虚。”鲁路修说，“说真的，我是最了解我自己的人，我要是跟他见一面，就算不刻意说什么，他应该也能猜到一些事。就算你们本来也不见得会去往我所走过的道路，但谁知道会引发什么未知的影响。”

他打了个哈欠，站起身来的同时把毛毯从腿上掀了下去，脚跟站定的时候神情忽然严肃了许多。有那么一瞬，在年长之人的从容气度之外，他身上还多了几分上位者的威严。“你得考虑得更长远一点，朱雀。”他说，“不要只想着解决眼下的问题。”他是在心平气和地跟人讲道理，即使他本身可能就是引发问题的罪魁祸首——恰恰是这点让朱雀更加气不打一处来。

“你有资格在这点上说教我吗？”朱雀回击道，“你连眼下的问题都会处理得一团糟。”

鲁路修没有与他针锋相对，反而看似好脾气地笑了笑。“只是给个建议。”鲁路修说，“还有，我同意尝试按照你的想法来做，你也应该参考一下我的意见。公平起见。”

“什么意思？”

朱雀皱了下眉，开始回想这个人之前提出的意见是什么。能够称得上是解决方法的好像只有他们都还没穿上外衣的时候让他动手揍人的那一句话。他在意识到这点时，鲁路修已经走到他身前，伸手往他的腰间一揽，接着就在他完全没有预想到的情况下低头吻了他。这个强吻都不打声招呼的家伙吻技还相当不错，朱雀虽然迅速反应过来了压在嘴唇上的柔软触感是什么，却还是被他毫不客气地撬进来的舌头弄了个措手不及。他在做这档子事时如此熟练，而且做得理直气壮，以至于朱雀感觉自己对鲁路修产生的既往认知被狠狠震慑了一下。不对，鲁路修在对待“自己的东西”时确实不知道客气为何物。想到这里他更加头昏脑涨了，拿不准主意要不要再给对方来上一拳。

这个吻本身没什么值得挑剔的地方。柔软而甜蜜，带着一点儿侵略性但并不粗暴，舌尖勾缠的方式相当醉人，完全是那种热恋中的情人会拥有的吻。朱雀被亲得脑子有些宕机，考虑到亲他的人本质上也是鲁路修，他在内心并没有产生排斥感，但他的自尊心在发出红色警告，不允许他因为一个吻就对把他和很多人的生活都弄得乱七八糟的破坏分子而心软。话说回来，他好像还没被人以这么深情的方式亲吻过。他在对方张嘴换气的时候试图从抱住自己的臂弯里挣脱出去，他还没使上劲，就感觉到鲁路修的手掌已经向下一滑，准确无误地握在了他的屁股上。

“一切顺利的话，我就根本不用降落在东京了。”鲁路修说。

他的另一只手也绕到朱雀身后，这回直接按在了臀底，向前一扫便碰到了好好藏在裤子里的女阴，并就这么隔着校服裤和新换的三角底裤抠摸起来。朱雀登时一个激灵，差点原地蹦了起来。“你疯了吗？！”

“我在试图从问题的源头入手。”鲁路修平静道，“别跟我说你没有抱着类似的打算，枢木朱雀。为了在回学校时不那么惹眼而换衣服也就罢了，还特意用飞机上的热水储备洗了一次澡。你是在浴室里研究你两腿之间多出来的那套器官吧，嗯？因为可能会用到，至少自己得先了解一下并做好心理准备？——也不是什么难猜的事情。”

他摆着那么一副已经把人看透了的做派，言语间也一点儿没客气，直接给朱雀的行为定了性。给我来这一套，嗯？觉得只要自己洗得香喷喷的、换回我所熟悉的衣服再这么找上门去，躺到我的床上打开腿就算圆满完成任务？既不打算跟人好好沟通，也不打算多解释两句，跟人上一次床达成目的就好，如果能借机抓住我的一些小把柄就更好了，你是这么打算的吧？你想要主动权握在你自己手里，所以被你所不了解的“鲁路修”像这样触碰才会感到如此不安。本身做法就足够卑劣了，还在这里装什么纯情无辜呢？他的眼睛像在说这些，带着似有若无的嘲弄。朱雀恼恨地咬着牙，即便不会因为被窥破心事而理亏，也说不出什么能够用于反驳的话。

鲁路修突然笑了，他揽着朱雀转了个圈，像踩着舞步一般把朱雀带到了那张他刚刚从中睡醒的宽大靠背椅前方。朱雀惊疑不定地望向对方的眼睛，而鲁路修又一次凑近过来，在他的唇角轻轻挨了一下。“我可不觉得这个年纪的我能做到在第一次进入这里的时候不让你受伤。”男人这么说着，手指又一次凑到他腿间那个部位去缓慢而钝重地一刮，“如果做好了要利用这具身体来解决问题的准备，倒不如选个更安全的方式呢。”

直接被一个同性贴脸谈论初体验的问题，这种展开让朱雀十分恍惚。鲁路修从他的腿间抽开手，改握住他的肩膀，引导着他转了个身，然后绊了下他的脚让他向前跌进座椅里。若不是他还处在一片混乱的状态，绊脚的这一下是不可能成功的，只会让鲁路修自己被反应过来的年轻军人给踩上一脚。然而鲁路修的确得逞了，朱雀呆滞地趴在还带着点余温的毛毯上，感觉到一双手摸上了自己的裤腰。

“——不、不行……”

他的一丝理智在提醒他别这么快就放弃，但这个男人说得没错，反正他总要对着谁打开双腿发出邀请的。相比起曾经是ZERO、现在可能也在以某种方式瞒着自己和监视网继续活动的家伙来说，选一个在某个未来里似乎与他的感情还算和睦、也更懂得体贴人的对象好像更为合理。这种事情他今早还在床上的时候就大致想到了，在对方趴在自己腿间研究当前的生理构造时，他能接受被人直接看到这种隐私部位，应当也能接受被同一个人好好开发一下那一带的用途。虽然这样做似乎有点对不起他实际认得的那个鲁路修……不，他为什么要去考虑ZERO的感受？

他的抗议声相较于实际有效的程度来说实在是过于软弱了，他自己都觉得更像是欲拒还迎的挑逗。鲁路修摸索着解开他的裤腰时，朱雀都在困惑于自己怎么还没一脚向后蹬过去，只要他想动真格的，肯定能把背后那家伙从机舱一头踹飞到另一头。“再说了，你在某些方面未免也太自大了一点。”鲁路修在这时候又开了口，声音轻柔，“你为什么会认为留在阿什弗德的鲁路修·兰佩路基愿意跟你用上床的方式来修正当前的事态呢？就算不考虑别的方面，当上圆桌骑士之后就跟我断了联系，在遇到麻烦的时候才跑回来跟我多说上两句话——至少我的实际经历如此。正常人会这样对待自己的朋友或者情人吗？另一个正常人能轻易原谅这样对待自己的人吗？”

朱雀被他这番抢白弄得愣住了。他设想过很多种可能性，唯独没想到鲁路修会先来就此诘问自己。按说他们应该默认已经闹崩了，但是，是啊，留在阿什弗德的兰佩路基是在并没有相关回忆的情况下遭到了冷遇。男人的言辞冷淡而尖锐，显然常常将其用作剖解人心的武器。朱雀就这样错失了挽救下身衣物的机会，他的外裤和底裤都被扯开到了屁股下方，这下子男人的手指得以毫无阻隔地抓住他的臀肉，相当熟练地搓捏把玩起来。

“……你会理解的。”朱雀低声说。他的确不会就此感到心虚，但气势还是不自觉地弱了几分。他不想承认自己在对于这方面的疏漏生出懊恼之余还有些歉意，即使他并不打算完全否认他和鲁路修曾经和睦相处、将彼此视为最重要的友人的过去。男人的屈起的指节重重刮过他的阴户，让他敏感地绷住了腰。这只是个开始，很快那个人的指尖就沿着阴唇的形状摸索并描摹起来。轻微的麻痒感持续了片刻，随后鲁路修抓着他的腰向上一提，让他的屁股撅得更高，臀底的风景也更为一览无遗。

其实这个姿势并不比直接在床上张开双腿更为羞耻，只是其间的性暗示意味更强一些。朱雀闭着了眼，本想叫骂几句这算非自愿行为，但想了想他也不是真的抵触，只是时间地点和具体实践的人都稍微有些偏差。男人的指尖撬进了他的阴唇内部，同时也在轻轻抚摸藏在睾丸后方的阴蒂，过电般的触感比隔着裤子时更加强烈了。他新多出来的女阴是不是过于敏感了？这就是某种具象化的欲望体现吗？陌生的快感从被搓按的部分一点点浸开，扩散到更深处的神经群。朱雀喘了口气，感到那个人已经将指尖探到了让他自己碰壁的那道阻隔上。

“我当然理解。”鲁路修说，“但这不影响我对你生气，是不是？就算你用圆桌骑士的立场和责任来当借口，我会在表面上原谅你，实际上又会怎么想呢？——我们的过往也不过如此，对你来说是拥有地位之后就不值一提的事情。”

他将一根手指插了进去。在身体的未知处开凿出可被穿入的孔洞这种事有些奇怪，但现在还不算痛。朱雀咬住了嘴唇，感到插进身体里的那根手指很快就脱离了小心探索的阶段，开始绕着圈儿抠按里边的肉壁，试图拓展出更多可供活动的空间。或许是因为阴蒂都被揉到有些麻了，他能感觉到身下泛起的一阵潮湿感，这让鲁路修的手指动作没有遇上太多阻碍。很快他又往里塞进了一根，将瓣膜间的通行口开得更大。他搅弄里边的方式逐渐变得肆无忌惮，时而重重挤压过能够产生快感的那部分神经群。朱雀一时间没憋住声音，被男人的手指操得张口呻吟起来。他听见搅弄在身下的东西逐渐裹带出了细小的水声，这是在使用肛门的时候不抹很多润滑液就很难办到的事。他的身体上多出了一个孔洞，是要将它填补了才能让一切恢复原状吗？他所缺失的实际是什么呢，来自于特定的某个人的抚慰，还是一个与其亲近的借口？

“但是幸好，对我来说这已经是好几年前的事了。”鲁路修的声音说，“现在我倒确实没在生你的气了。”

“胡说八道。”朱雀喘着气骂道。插在他体内的手指停止了深入内部的搅弄，开始快速进出，而且又多加了一根。水声变得更为响亮了，捣着他身下的动作像是在强迫他尽快熟悉并接受用那地方与人交合的方式。他恨恨地踩了身后的人一脚，鲁路修闷哼了一声，给他的回应是往他的屁股上拍了一巴掌。朱雀被打得有点发懵，比起疼痛更为鲜明的是难以置信。虽然他自认对鲁路修的所作所为早就已经算不上温和了，他也不是没想过会被反击，但像这样在光着屁股的情况下挨打还是头一次。

“我说的哪一个字错了，你大可以指出来。”男人的声音依然很是平静，“就算我在这方面的信用不太好，平白无故鉴定人说谎也不是个好习惯。”

他的动作缓了一缓，在一阵窸窸窣窣的响动过后，有什么比手指更为坚实的东西贴着股缝滑了过去。朱雀浑身一颤，以为那个人会把节奏再放慢些，结果那根比他记忆中还要粗硬几分的东西就这么抵着了他的阴户，先是圆润的龟头压了进来，抵着了才刚被拓开些通行空间的瓣膜，然后鲁路修单手抓住他的胯骨，用力向前一挺，就这样和他完成了身体的结合。

他的脑子里仿佛有什么东西随着理智一同碎裂了。陌生的孔洞被撑开了，胀满了，让他后知后觉地感到了茫然和羞耻。男人的肉棒在他体内顶弄了一下，又是一下，每一寸推移都伴随着巨大的压迫感。人会因为未知而感到恐惧，会在面对自己并不熟知的事物时陷入混乱。与阴道一并遭到压迫的还有此时距离女性器官明显比离肠道更近的前列腺，这让他的阴茎颤颤巍巍地变硬了不少，顶着了座椅的边缘。压在他两腿间的东西动得不算快，但每一次推进和拖拽都是折磨人的考验。太大了，朱雀发着抖想，这应该甚至比他所知道的鲁路修的尺寸还要更……作为处女体验来说，这实在太超过了。抽插的过程带动着整道肉壁一起颤动，还没进到太深的地方就已经让他有些叫苦不迭了。他本该接着叫骂两句，但他张嘴时发出的声音又软又腻，分明是混合着媚叫的小声抽噎。事情是怎么发展到这一步来的？他的思考能力越来越钝，他的龟头擦在柔软的毛毯上，他的屁股被人狠狠抓捏着，而正在和他交合的对象是他以为自己永远不会原谅的男人。他埋下脸，在感官刺激逐渐过载的时候闷声呜咽起来。

“……痛……”

抬着屁股趴在他面前的帝国圆桌迸出了低哑的一声，因为带着哭腔而显得有些委屈。能见到十七八岁的枢木朱雀像这样示弱的机会可不多，鲁路修也为此恍惚了片刻，回过神之后才放轻了手上掐捏的力度，改而轻轻拍了拍他的臀瓣。“你已经足够湿了，但是你夹得太紧了。就算我操的是你的屁股也一样会痛的。”鲁路修说，“你得放松一点。”

“……你说得容易、啊——身体突然变成这样的人又、又不是你……”

朱雀的哭腔更明显了。想来是挺委屈的，一觉醒来身体忽然变样了，还跟一个来历奇怪且当前应该算是敌人的家伙赤身裸体地抱在一起，被占了不少便宜的同时还被不由分说地训斥了一番，换谁都会倍感郁闷。虽然鲁路修也在面对这么一张脸毫无防备的情况下差点就被掐断气，但反正他卷入事故并被一些奇奇怪怪的麻烦影响到的次数也不在少了，加上他没有真的断气，他觉得还犯不着在这个时候顾影自怜。

从那么个大体和平、麻烦大都藏在民间的年代回到皇历二零一八，经历这么一个从大致来说还算温柔随和听话到不定时冲着自己甩冷脸的温度差，鲁路修得承认自己感到有些新鲜，此外还有一点“久违了”般的缅怀。要现在的他与第七骑士进行对峙，老实说对于对方来说有些不公平，但现在正是欺负人的良好时机，不做白不做，还能替过去的自己出口气——至于真正位于这个“过去”的自己究竟会作何感想，那就是另一回事了。他抓着圆桌骑士的屁股，虽然嘴上一点都不留情，但还是留意了一下阴茎抽拔时朱雀的状态如何。几次凿击过后都没见血，看样子他的扩张工作做得还算到位。他松了口气，泻火归泻火，他也不想真的在那种地方把朱雀弄伤。

外表再怎么强硬的家伙身体内部也都是柔软的，鲁路修此时深刻地明白了这个道理。朱雀忽然多出的那条正在经历初体验的阴道把他的阴茎吮得相当紧，就算分泌了体液能帮助润滑，肌肉紧绷和抽搐到一定地步也会给他的动作造成不小的困难。朱雀显然还没学会怎么控制那地方的肌肉群，就算听了他的话也不能立即配合好，鲁路修只好让自己更耐心些。性经验的相对丰富一定程度上可以填充陌生地带的盲区，这也是他有自信能比十七八岁的自己做得更好的理由之一。

至于另一个理由嘛，好比说二十岁以后的他不会真心实意地对这位帝国圆桌本身的存在感到火大，自然也不会在情绪失控下让动作变得太过粗暴。虽然朱雀应该各种意义上都很耐痛，甚至是个不错的受虐体质，但他一时间也不打算做得太过分了。起码现在不行。

他把朱雀的衬衣下摆往上掀了掀，露出形状漂亮的腰窝。他猜想朱雀没带第二套备用的校服，最好还是别在这种情况下把衣服给揉皱或弄脏。“把衣服脱了吧。”他提出建议。朱雀低低哽咽了一声，遵循他的建议开始一颗一颗解开衣扣。鲁路修替他从背后把衬衣拉了下来，小心地叠放在椅背上，他们的下半身还插合在一起，他不过送进去半根，朱雀已经发抖得够厉害了。鲁路修拿出了十足的耐性再度小幅地碾磨了一会儿，不再揉捏那两瓣厚实柔软的屁股，而是伸手捞进对方的腿间，一手捉住了阴茎，一手寻找到小小的阴核，一齐搓弄起来。

“……下面也、得脱——啊啊！”

朱雀的腿部动作不太安分，显然正试图把鞋袜和裤脚一同踩掉。鲁路修适时捏着他的阴核一按，他便忽然尖叫了一声，身下喷出了大股淫水，阴茎那边也冒出了些粘液。那条紧窄而柔软的阴道开始剧烈收缩，仿佛在拼命吮着填塞在里头的阴茎。四周环绕而来的压挤感令鲁路修倒抽了一口凉气，因为这与肠道并不相同的触感刺激直接没能刹住闸门。以他现在的身体情况不需要太在乎阴囊和肾的健康问题，倒也不必特别控制射精时间，但在一阵抽离灵魂般的空白后，他还是为自己的失误而一阵懊恼。

朱雀显然察觉到了他将某些东西漏在了自己体内。在朱雀扶着座椅慢慢脱下外裤和已经被弄脏的底裤时，鲁路修被那双蒙着薄泪的绿眼睛狠狠瞪了几下。鞋袜被蹬开了，外裤和底裤也都挂在了还算宽阔的扶手上，朱雀又一次背过身去，似乎是在跟人置气。他的后背线条很漂亮，肌肉分布均匀，腰窝形状明显，翘挺的臀部隆起作形状饱满的圆弧。鲁路修试着重新握住他的腰，朱雀没有把人推开，他重新躬下身去，将入口处暴露在鲁路修眼前。原本好好紧缩着的肉缝已经被捣开过了，深粉色的肉瓣微微翻了出来，看上去如蓓蕾初绽般诱人。鲁路修把没有完全软掉的阴茎按在他的阴户上轻轻滑动，以持印者目前的身体机能，想要恢复到巅峰状态是件很容易的事。朱雀的腰胯还在因为他的动作而敏感地发颤，鲁路修已经设法让阴茎回到了足够插入的硬度。他盯着朱雀的阴部，阴唇被撑开，露出的肉洞一点一点咽下他的性器，但其实连外观上洗得很干净的肛门也紧张地缩着。女阴被操开时的视觉效果也与用另一个洞时不尽相同，柔柔滑滑沥着汁水，深粉色的入口处随着急促的呼吸不断颤动着，像是用力吮着肉棒的另一张小嘴。先前射入的精液让朱雀的阴道里更为湿湿黏黏，顶在里头推进也变得更加容易。变得一丝不挂的年轻圆桌半身趴在深色的毛毯上，小麦色的皮肤似乎被汗水浸湿了几分。他扭头望来时表情仍然不太好看，但他的眼神已经没那么凶了，隐约还带着几分示弱的恳求。

“……鲁路修，鲁路修……慢一点、里面还很……”

“还很什么？”鲁路修边问边继续握着他的腰摆胯撞击，从这具躯体里榨出更多遏制不住的哽咽呻吟，“你的意思是我可以进到更里面去吗？”

他确实这么做了，把始终没有完全插入的阴茎捅得更深。他知道自己的尺寸会给才刚开封的女阴带来不小的压迫，但他还是没料到朱雀一下子绷住了身子，口中发出畏惧而模糊的吸气声，片刻后变成了一声响亮的啜泣。鲁路修疑心是不是自己进得太急擦伤了内部，他将阴茎抽出来看了一眼，并没有发现明显的血渍。他再度挺进时放缓了许多，但还是在顶到那个深度时让朱雀大声抽泣起来。

第七骑士会在他面前这样失态倒是他所没想到的，他原以为朱雀的自尊心会再强一点，换句话说此时的朱雀实际拥有的屈辱感也可能比他所想的更强。鲁路修觉得自己有必要开始担心事后的报复行为了，除非他能把朱雀操到脑子里暂时没空在意别的。他又试着顶了一下，感到龟头前端碰到了一个紧缩的小口。他隐约明白了朱雀大声哭叫的理由。

“……那是不是、子宫……”

朱雀在稍微缓过来时问道。他的声音已经变得相当嘶哑了，也没有之前那么强硬了。鲁路修与他对上视线，被那双眼睛盈满泪水的柔软模样弄得心头一颤。“应该是。”鲁路修回答道。他刚刚碰到的大概是宫颈口，更深处显然也有东西，看样子朱雀新添的还是一套比较完整的女性器官。他的答案让朱雀抖了一抖，牙齿轻轻咬住了下嘴唇的边缘。“痛吗？”鲁路修的声音也柔和了些。他抚摸着朱雀的腰窝，希望能借此安抚到对方的情绪。

“……你、射在里面的话……要是怀孕了该怎么办……”

朱雀哑着嗓子嘟囔道。鲁路修没料到他会说这个，在原地愣住了几秒，回过神时感到小腹里烧起一阵火热。这是什么原初的生殖本能吗，鲁路修边唾骂自己边继续轻轻晃动腰胯，让龟头小幅磨蹭在朱雀的子宫外侧。“是呢，以你现在的身体情况来看，并不是没有这个风险。”鲁路修低声说，“所以要我拔出去吗？里面明明吸得很紧。”

“……胡说、你——啊啊——”

朱雀被他逐渐放开的挺进撞击动作弄得连连哀叫，似乎已经放弃了对于声音的管制，反正他们在这边只要不闹出爆炸级别的动静就都传不到驾驶舱那边去。老实说确实很紧啊，鲁路修有些苦恼地想。再这样下去他很快就该射第二次了，虽然也没什么不好。航行中的飞机似乎遇上了一阵气流，机舱轻微地颠簸了几下，鲁路修站得不太稳当，导致他们的下体更加紧密地压合在了一起。他们两人都半跪在地，他趴在了朱雀的身上，按住了朱雀的肩膀，眼见着下方的年轻人被他顶弄得浑身发颤，连耳根都泛起了鲜艳的血色。他重新站稳脚跟时才意识到朱雀似乎又一次高潮了，射出的精液弄脏了毛毯的一角，挂在深色的边缘上十分显眼。

之后他把整根阴茎都顶在朱雀体内，感受着全方位的紧密嵌合，以及壁道中残余的痉挛抽搐，想着自己所探索到的秘密地带，就这样把精液灌进了对方的子宫。朱雀把脸闷在毛毯没弄脏的部分里，还在抽噎个不停。鲁路修犹豫了一下，俯下身去吻了吻他的后颈，抱住他的躯干挨蹭了几下，直到他的身躯颤抖慢慢平复下来，才小心地将阴茎从他体内抽了出去。随后他们两人都沉默了一阵，朱雀慢慢滑跪在地，上半身还挂在坐垫里。鲁路修则双手扶膝，弯腰去查看他下半身的情况。粉色的肉瓣微微豁着，当中隐约糊着些黏稠白浊的事物，持续了几分钟依然是这副模样。鲁路修自己也没有感受到任何脱离这个时空的征兆，他看了眼自己的阴茎，又看了眼朱雀的屁股，有些遗憾地叹了口气。

“看样子只做一次是没什么用了。”他惋惜道，但同时也不那么惋惜，“距离降落还有一段时间的样子。要继续吗？”

继续的意思是喝点水换个姿势再接着做爱，朱雀的态度软化的速度惊人，很快就从开始的只肯背对他的状态里脱离出来，变得愿意主动对他打开腿从正面死死夹住他的腰了。这具身体还真是变得相当敏感了，从高潮的频率和潮吹的次数就可见一斑。即使不用专门去揉搓阴蒂，光是被男人的肉棒操进去，朱雀也能对着他发出愈来愈柔软的声息，身体也诚实地在颤抖间给出喜悦的回应。他们从座椅上滑到地板上，走到机舱另一端，推开休息间的门跌到床上，换着不同地方做了好几轮。鲁路修逐渐开始感到一阵来自精神上的疲惫，他的身体总是能很快恢复完备状态没错，但是高强度的性爱带来的精神损耗也是实打实的。好在他的精神力大概也强于常人，靠意志能顶住大半困意，只要不存在大脑报警的状态就算不多歇一会儿也没什么。最后他们回到了之前的座椅附近，朱雀将两腿分开挂在扶手上，从正面向他展示腿间的光景时，柔嫩的女阴部分已经一片狼藉了。

他留在里面的精液太多了，再度插进去的时候都产生了一种会挤到漏出来的错觉。他的衣服也扔了一地，胯部被朱雀几次高潮时喷溅出的各种体液打湿得乱七八糟。不知是不是被性给冲昏了脑子，第七骑士竟然开始主动抓着他的肩膀索吻。鲁路修心下有些迷惑地回应着这个吻，在下半身小幅而快速的颠动中稍微磕到了对方的牙齿。朱雀把更多呻吟咬碎在了这个吻当中，他哼出柔软的鼻音，眼目迷离地抱着鲁路修的肩头。他大概不是在确切地看向眼前的男人，只是在将自己的欲望投射向某个他所希望的形象。不需要他压抑自己的心，不需要他痛苦万分，能够在一定限度内允许他的任性。

以及对待他能温柔些，即使他自己的态度并不算好。

鲁路修垂下眼帘，在这一次抽离朱雀的身体之前认认真真吻了他一次，唇分之际带出了黏连的水线。他重新站直，而朱雀握住扶手慢慢坐稳，并拢了双腿并踩回地面上。“你还好吗？”鲁路修问。

“没什么不好的。”朱雀说。

他的眼神逐渐恢复了清明，先前那股狂热的劲头和依稀可见的哀求也消隐而去了。他自行站了起来，没劳人多搀扶一把。鲁路修咂了下嘴，目光滑到了他的大腿之间，那里已经有一些黏糊糊的白浊液体顺着他的腿部线条淌流而下了。“你的身体素质可真不错啊。”

“倒是你，”朱雀嘀咕道，“我也不是不知道你的体能是个什么水平，这种异常的续航能力是怎么回事……”

“可能因为我不是属于当前这个时空的人，我现身在这里时有某种保护机制存在，让我的身体状态稳定在时空错位的那一刻吧。”鲁路修随口说。朱雀没有质疑他的说辞，只是哼出一声鼻音。“嗯？不骂我胡说八道了？”

“反正你不想说真话我也没办法逼你说。”朱雀背过手去，捶打了两下自己的后腰，“时间还来得及吗？我得再去洗个澡。”

“这取决于你打算怎么洗。”鲁路修眨了下眼，“我来帮你。”

他们一同挤进浴室。圆桌骑士的专机上设备相当齐全，甚至有一个不算大的浴缸。朱雀没有拧开注水龙头，而是走向淋浴下方。鲁路修在确认过他的步伐正常不会跌跤之后暂时闪身出去，帮忙从他的随身行李中找出了换洗用的干净内裤，然后连带着他的校服衬衣一起带回到浴室。朱雀从喷头下方抬起头，一眼瞥来时显然直接看到了放在最上方的内裤，脸色瞬间又难看了几分。

“你怎么还没消失。”

“可能是因为你的愿望还没被满足吧。”鲁路修耸耸肩，“看样子还是得去跟当前时空的我见一面——唉。”

他真心实意地叹了口气。他是真的不确定这样做会不会引发什么时空稳定性层面的麻烦，他衷心希望不会。然而在这个时间点的他自己面前被看破未来走向的话，谁知道会发生什么事呢。最好的结果就是这个被扭曲过的时空能走向另一条不同的支岔，不要影响到他本身所属的时空的存续……这种事情真的能实现吗？他也不是神，不能随便决定世界级别的问题。

随后他走向朱雀，在温热的水流下方抱住了对方的后背，企图从熟悉的体温中寻找到一些能令人安下心来的成分。比他矮上几分的年轻圆桌垂着手臂，并没有将他推开。“麻烦你去跟你自己说明这样做的必要性。”朱雀低声说，“我可不管你是不是正在生我的气，或者愿不愿意跟我……我得想办法恢复原状。只是这样罢了。”

他梗着脖子，肩膀发僵，似乎突然很不愿去设想之后的发展。他的语气中的强硬成分也恢复了些许，这说明他在试图端正自己的态度和立场。愈是刻意这样做，愈是证明他的心已经乱了。鲁路修盯着他的后颈，对着那里低下头，缓慢地吸咬出了一个可能无法被衣领完全遮住的吻痕。

“他当然会生气了。”鲁路修说，“但对你来说应该不是件坏事。”

至少对于你当前的目的来说，指不定还能起到助推效果。他在内心补充道。他实在是太了解他自己了，朱雀这么直接找上门去也就罢了，提前跟别的男人云雨了一番、身体上还留着不能完全被洗去的痕迹，就算这个对象是另一个自己，人在阿什弗德的鲁路修·兰佩路基肯定也会嫉妒得发狂。这份嫉妒一旦被引爆出来，立场情绪上的抵触就不再是问题了，生气的理由肯定也会换成别的。希望年轻气盛的自己别发疯得太厉害吧，鲁路修这么想着，有些怜悯地又亲了一下朱雀的后颈，也不知道这份怜悯是对着目前还对他的话一头雾水的第七骑士去的，还是“那个”他自己去的。

“……就是这样。”男人说，“我们觉得需要见你一次才能彻底解决问题。”

鲁路修·兰佩路基抱着双臂，第二十三次审视起了此时坐在他待客的沙发上的两个人。除开新闻里的战功报导之外许久不见的枢木朱雀坐姿竟然有些拘谨，面上也浮着不自然的红晕，这情况怎么看怎么诡异。更为诡异的当然是坐在朱雀身边的那个男人了，咲世子通过仿真面具也能达到这个效果不假，但面容能相似到这个地步而且是百分之百真货的……鲁路修都不禁怀疑地摸了摸自己的脸。这个自称未来版的他的男人抖出了一些不太重要的私人信息，言谈举止的方式也不似咲世子的伪装版那样带着几分刻意摹仿的痕迹。当然了，比起他的身份，更加不可思议的是他所说的话。他和朱雀都遇上了一些麻烦，他似乎得帮忙解决掉朱雀身上的麻烦才能让自己正常归位，而就这个麻烦本身，他说得非常直白：朱雀现在多长了一条阴道，恐怕需要你跟他用那里进行一些性活动。

虽然这确实是简洁明了且十分高效率的解释，而且用了比较专业的说法让人不至于太害臊，鲁路修还是对自己的人生产生了一些怀疑。他的视线落点从朱雀身上转到另一个自己身上，过了一会儿又转了回去。现在是早上八点，他已经吃过了早饭，没有新信息需要处理，罗洛正好出外帮忙处理黑色骑士团相关事务了。一切本来看似正常，但随着这两人的登门拜访，所有事都变得不正常了。

“今天不是愚人节吧？”鲁路修温柔地问，让一个很假的微笑僵在了脸上。脸长得跟他一样的男人遗憾地摇了摇头，击碎了他残存的侥幸心理和他内心理智的自我保护层。他退了一步，又退了一步，深呼吸了一次，正准备吼出一声“开什么玩笑”，就眼见着那男人一把揽住朱雀的肩膀，当着他的面吻住了那双淡色柔软的嘴唇。


End file.
